UnDeadwood Part I: Stay Close, Reverend
| Image = | ImageSize = thumb | Caption = Thumbnail featuring Travis Willingham | ChapterNum = Specials | EpNum = #1 UnDeadwood | GnSNum = U1E01 | Airdate = 2019-10-18 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 2:03:41 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = Podcast | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = UnDeadwood Part II: God Don't Play Cards | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} UnDeadwood Part I: Stay Close, Reverend is the first part of UnDeadwood, the four-part episodic saga where five strangers to both each other and the historic mining town of Deadwood are hired to investigate supernatural rumors by a local community pillar. Synopsis Reverend Mason is standing in front of the burned church of Deadwood asking the citizens for donations in helping to rebuild it, being a recent arrival to the town. A crowd listens with mixed reactions. Among them are Arabella Whitlock, Aloysius Fogg, Miriam Landisman, and Clayton Sharpe. All five of these notable people are approached by an individual named Johnny, requesting their presence at the Gem Saloon to meet his boss Al Swearengen. When the five convene in Mr. Swearengen's office, he wishes to hire the group for a job. He explains that his scouts have reported mining on the outskirts of the town from a separate organization, which is strictly forbidden. He requires the anonymity of the five strangers, and offers 500 gold each for information on whoever is responsible for the operation. After getting loosely acquainted with each other, the group accepts half the payment in advance and sets off to prepare. Whilst Aloysius remains in the saloon to enjoy quality time with some of the working girls, Clayton, Arabella, Miriam and the Reverend head towards the Bella Union to purchase weapons. Clayton is able to meet the owner Mr. Tolliver and persuade him to sell to the group. During this time two unnamed men are watching the Reverend and later accuse him of being a drunk. Clayton returns with armaments for all and the group heads to the livery, finding Aloysius there waiting for them. After quickly grabbing lanterns, the party rides out. 'Leaving Deadwood' During a ride through a narrow canyon, a stampede of wild horses rushes behind the party. Whilst Aloysius, Arabella and Miriam are able to stay stable between the horses, Clayton and the Reverend both fall off and their horses are killed as a result, the Reverend suffering a small injury in the process. Upon arriving at the mining area, they are met with multiple dead bodies surrounding a dark pit exhaling smoke, seemingly produced from an oil fire. Arabella finds a letter next to one of the corpses written in Gaelic. Looking down the pit, she also notices more burnt corpses along with thousands of snake-like bodies. Clayton discovers that inside the mouth of one of the miners there are teeth missing, along with various mutilations. He descends into the pit via a rope the Reverend holds, to retrieve the corpse of one of the snake-like creature's for examination. Once thrown up to the Reverend, the creature's corpse descends into the ground. From the gap, an alive version of the creature wraps its body around Mason, pulling him to the ground. Still able to hold onto the rope, Clayton is able to get back to the surface. Dozens of the snake-like creatures appear and attack the group. 'The Dealer' After one of the creatures is killed in a small encounter, they disappear back below the earth. At this time all five of the party begin to lose their vision and fall unconscious. In a void of light and consciousness, they sense a large unnamed figure approach them in their mind's eye. It warns them that the land is poisoned by the stench of greed, but if they give their souls they will be granted power. It then says: "The Dealer will see you now." A silhouette of a dealer appears before them in their vision. It deals five cards, each person being represented by their own likeness on a card. Arabella is shown the Ace of Diamonds. Aloysius is shown the Joker. Clayton is shown the King of Spades. Reverend Mason is shown the Jack of Spades. Miriam is shown the Queen of Diamonds. The same voice tells them that they decide the fate of this land. After the party experiences individual dreams specific to their own history, they return to consciousness. The party awakens in the dead of night to find the pit smoke dissipated and the creatures gone. After discussing the supernatural events that just occurred, Clayton cuts off the head of a miner to bring back to town for examination. The party then sets off back to Deadwood. Coming over the final hill near Deadwood, the party notices that many of the street lanterns are fully lit. Before they can come closer, their vision starts to fade again, hearing the familiar voice of The Dealer once more. He asks how the party wishes to dispel their hate, telling them they have power. "Let's play a game." The party reawakens feeling arcane power coursing within them. Featured Characters * Reverend Mason * Miriam Landisman * Arabella Whitlock * Aloysius Fogg * Clayton Sharpe New * Johnny * Al Swearengen * Mr. Cy Tolliver * The Dealer Inventory Quotations * Fogg: Reverend, I got three of 'em in here, you sure? Mason: Mmmm...No, I have my own three: the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.YouTube link References Art: